This isn't Middle Earth!
by Aryelweb
Summary: Thanks to Sauron, our favourite elf Leggy's stuck in Sydney, Australia. The only way to disguise himself from the fangirls is to change his appearance and apply to be a teacher with his fake degree. But who the hell's Orlando Bloom?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Legolas, Sauron, or any LOTR characters mentioned here. They belong to J R R Tolkien.

No flames, because I write for my own pleasure AND NOT FOR YOURS and flaming other people is kinda making that assumption that they're writing to please You. OK? Sorry for being harsh, but I don't want to be flamed for doing something I _want_ to do, K? Good boys and girls.

I don't mind reviews or constructive criticism, though. ;)

Rated for language.

---

'Oh dear,' Legolas said, flinching, as every single face in the street swivelled round his way.

The flash would have attracted the attention of people miles away. Not to mention the sound, louder than krakatoa, that Legolas's delicate elf ears seemed to hear only. The sound had done no damage, else he would not have heard the ever so slight rustle of plastic bags that no one else seemed to hear.

This was all Sauron's fault, and he knew it. But no time for that – everyone in Sydney seemed to be looking his way.

_Oh lord…_

A short period of stunned silence, which seemed to take an eternity to Legolas. Then the first voice squealed.

'ORLANDO BLOOM!'

'Oh no,' Legolas was poised to run, but somehow the sight of hundreds of fangirls rushing towards him paralysed him to the spot.

'He's in costume!' shrieked the first fangirl that caught up to him. 'Can I see your bows and arrows? Are they real? PLEASE!'

'Certainly not!' Legolas's surprise was overtaken for a second enough to yank his quiver out of the girl's reach.

'Huh-?' the girl was stunned for a second, but not for long; the other fangirls had quickly reached them.

'Out of the way, bitch!' a second fangirl shoved the first one out of the way.

Legolas had to get out of there, and fast. More and more fangirls were advancing, each mistaking him for Orlando Bloom (and asking if whats-his-face who played Faramir was nearby), and he had to run.

So he did.

---

His elf legs took him to an empty alleyway. He needed a disguise; he had been spotted by everyone and everything in the past hour, each crying out the same thing: "Orlando Bloom!"

'Who the hell is Orlando Bloom?' Legolas mused. He wasn't pleased.

Then a brilliant idea struck him. He could use a prayer to make his image slightly different to others for a while, during the time it took for him to find a knife to cut his hair and some new clothes. He knew he probably wouldn't be going back to Middle Earth anymore. He sighed in annoyance.

He may as well get started.

---

This is a VERY SHORT chapter, and it's going to get more humourous as it goes on, I promise! 


	2. The school

OMG (I don't usually say that) so many reviews. . And three alerts! And two faves! Eep! Don't overwhelm meee!

Not that I don't like it. THANKS! YAAAAAY!

D

Disclaimer: Same as 1st chap.

Oh, forgot to mention last chap – putting Leggy in a modern environment is a bit clichéd, which is why instead of making this a drop-dead-laughing fic (HA), I'm making him a teacher, like said in summary. Which, as far as I know, isn't clichéd.

---

Legolas swore in Elvish, something that was extremely unusual of him. He rummaged around in a bin (something princes should NOT be caught doing), before finding a rather clean t-shirt, with few stains.

It seemed to be the kind of things that people wore around here, so he put it on, along with the jeans (that were slightly tight) he had found. He was starting to look like a regular human, since he had also cut his hair to chin length. It was jagged enough, but he refrained from making it any shorter on account of the ears he would need to hide. If anyone asked, he had no idea what to say, though the fangirls had mentioned something about plastic surgery, but he had no idea what that was.

Then, at that moment, Legolas's slim fingers foraging in the bin met a rectangle. He drew it out, and saw that it was similar to a portrait, but, instead of a picture, it was covered in glass and had words in it.

Pierre Noir

It was a degree. For teaching. Teaching creative writing, to be precise, as well as maths and biology.

Legolas knew what writing and maths were – the telling of stories into books (he put it) rather than into fire places and the delicate ears of eager children. Maths was the counting of numbers.

Or maybe creative writing was writing in fancy letters? Or maybe both?

But maybe this was his ticket to getting some money – he had noticed that Sydney, if that was what it was called, had a different currency to Middle Earth. No gold coins (except a couple that could hardly be called gold, Legolas noticed. He had found some on the sidewalk), but a few parchment-like items. They didn't actually resemble parchment much, but they were both thin and flat. He could find a small school. If he followed some teenagers discreetly in the early morning, maybe he could find one…

Something he would do in the morning.

---

After spending a lonely and cold night in the alleyway, Legolas's internal clock woke him up at eight 'o' clock in the morning. Instantly, fearing oversleeping, he had checked the streets, full of large shiny beetle-like beasts. No teenagers or children as of yet; he still had time to prepare.

And so he did. He cleaned himself up as best as he could with a rag and a leaking pipe, trying not to make himself noticeably damp, but soon he noticed teenagers in identical clothes walking to seemingly-random places. Using a bag he had found in the trash, he had stuffed 'his' degree in there and set off,

Legolas remembered his own childhood as he selected a group of two boys and two girls to shadow. Being a prince, he had been homeschooled, but schools DID exist, but they were always small and rare. This school seemed to have been large, since everyone but a few was wearing the same thing.

Legolas pretended to be walking casually, keeping an eye on the four students he was following, but, as they went, he noticed more and more people wearing the same thing stream into the streets, so Legolas let himself be so careless as to lose the four teens.

Eventually he came across the front gate of a school, with a noticeboard reading, 'Welcome back to the new school year!' on it in unnatural writing which, Legolas learned later, were plastic letters.

He decided to risk going into the nearest building, which only some of the students seemed to be entering. Lost and slightly confused, Legolas carelessly wandered around, hoping something would happen.

And so something did.

'Hi, are you lost?' a voice asked. Legolas looked down four inches and recognised the boy he was talking to as one of the original four he was following.

'Yes, I am,' replied Legolas, seeing no other answer of which to tell the boy with.

The boy nodded in agreement. 'Are you a new teacher?' he asked.

'Um, I'm hoping to be,' answered Legolas. 'I didn't realise,' he lied. 'That they were taking in applications until recently.'

'You'll be lucky if you get a spot, but the staff are desperate for some new teachers,' the boy shrugged. 'I'll show you to the front office then.'

Legolas followed the boy, right to the front of the school, where he had started, then into another building.

'Here's the front office,' said the boy. He farted, pretended not to notice (though Legolas certainly did), and gestered to the woman at the reception desk. 'Just tell her you want to see the headmistress. Head teacher. Head egg. Whatever.'

'Right,' said Legolas, looking more-than-slightly confused. As the boy left, he approached the woman. 'Greetings,' he said.

'Good morning,' she answered without looking up in a thick German accent.

'I am here to see the head teacher,' continued Legolas, hesistating slighty. 'I'm applying to be a teacher, you see..'

'Bit late,' shrugged the German woman. 'But we'll see. She's in that door, I'll just let her know.' She stood up and walked to the door, knocked briskly and opened it without waiting for an answer. There was a protesting squawk behind the door, but the woman ignored it. 'There's someone here,' she said into the doorway. Because of the angle, Legolas couldn't see inside.

The German woman shut the door. 'Yes,' she said to Legolas. 'You can go right on in.'

---

That wasn't too short, was it? Please let me know about any mistakes! With constructive criticism!

Also, be aware that since I live in Australia, some words are spelt differently over here too. I hope I haven't confused anyone! . Eep.


	3. First lesson

OMG, thanks to everyone who put me on their faves and alerts! Eep! Me happy, wah! (/immiation of a furby – belongs to furbies.)

I had one once.

Don't ask.

Also – I have no idea, being 13, what a job interview is like, especially one for a teacher… so… just skip that part… :( **Shifty eyes**

Disclaimer in 1st chap.

---

'Told you she was desperate,' said the boy. 'We've got no writing teachers left at all.'

'You know what this means, Aiden?' said one of the girls.

'What, Riley?' asked Aiden.

'Revamped timetables,' Riley rolled her eyes. 'Since Mr Noir has to teach _someone_, they'll have to redo the timetables all over again so those who chose creative writing in their electives can actually _do_ creative writing.'

'Mr Noir looks a hell of a lot like Legolas from _Lord of the Rings_,' pointed out Jade.

The four teens that Legolas had been following that morning were sitting underneath a tree at lunch. Despite being surrounded by a city on all sides (after the high walls), the school's garden was quite beautiful and unpolluted.

The last boy laughed at Jade's last comment. 'You're _obsessed_ with LOTR,' he said.

'Well,' said Jade. 'I'm not saying he _is_ Legolas, Cody, I'm just saying he-'

'I get the point,' said Cody. He bit into his sandwich, and continued eating.

'We'll probably have our new timetables at the end of the week, hopefully,' said Riley.

'We have homerooms this year, so we don't have to go to any other rooms,' Jade tossed her hair to get rid of a random fly that had lodged itself in there. 'All they have to do is randomly insert Mr Noir in there.'

'Not that simple, Jade,' said Cody. 'The lower years don't have homerooms, you know.'

'Speaking of higher years – we've got school certificate this year,' said Riley.

'OH CRAP!' said Jade.

'You,' said Riley. 'Me. Study. Saturday mornings.'

'Awww.'

'You want to fail?'

'No.'

'Good. Then – you. Me. Study. Saturday mornings.'

'Fine!'

---

Meanwhile, Legolas was learning about the system of the school, having been – to his enormous surprise, as well as the surprise of everyone else around him – actually accepted.

He also had to learn about electricity and modern times. He used, "I came from somewhere far away where these mysterious things were none in quantity," as an excuse, something which only increased Jade's suspicions when she found this out.

The deputy principal was telling him about the school.

'There are two parts of the sleeping quarters,' he said. 'Where the girls sleep and where the boys sleep. Each dormitory is locked each night tightly and a teacher of the same gender sleeps nearby in a separate room, since this is a boarding school. Do you need to pack your things?'

Legolas needed to think of an excuse quickly! 'I… lost my possessions…' was all he could come up with.

'House fire?' asked the deputy principal.

Um… 'Yes,' replied Legolas.

'What about insurance?'

What was insurance?

Seeing the puzzled look on Legolas's face, the man said to him, 'Don't you have insurance, back where you come from?'

'Ah… no…'

The man shook his head. 'Well,' he said. 'I'll show you to your room.'

---

Finally, the new timetables had come. Legolas noted that on first period Monday, he had class 10A in room 24. He had passed room twenty-four earlier on Saturday, so he knew where it was. He gathered the books he knew he would be needing (he had 7C in room 65 in second period), and set off as soon as the bell rang that morning.

After a few minutes of pushing his way through crowds, Legolas finally managed to arrive at his classroom.

His first lesson was about to begin, and it wouldn't only be the students learning.

---

'See?' pointed out Jade. 'He looks like Legolas!'

Cody squinted at "Mr Noir", also known as Legolas. 'He does, actually.'

'I wish Aiden took creative writing, he'd love to see him!' said Riley.

As Legolas placed his books on the table, the room went quiet. Legolas wasn't as nervous as he had expected, since he had been watching other teachers teach, but to finally be behind the desk himself.

'Good morning class,' he said, resisting the urge to bow like he would at Middle Earth.

As he had expected, the class echoed the greeting back at him. 'Good morning Mr Noir.'

'Firstly,' began Legolas, an image of one of the teachers he had helped taking the class forming in his mind. What did that teacher do first with each of his classes at the beginning of the year? He asked them about their feelings about the subject, that was what he had done. 'How many of you feel passionately about writing?'

About half of the class's hands went up.

'And the other half of you, how do you feel about writing?'

Silence, but one brave student slowly raised her hand.

'And what's your name?' Legolas asked the student.

'I'm Mariah,' she answered.

'How do you feel about writing?' he asked, procrastinating the actual learning as much as possible.

'I feel it is more of a hobby,' she said. 'To me, at least. I can live without writing in my life because I have plenty of other hobbies.'

'That'd be right,' muttered Jade under her breath.

'Thankyou, Mariah. And those who raised their hands to my first question – why do you feel so passionately about writing?'

Jade's hand was one of the first to shoot up.

'And what's your name?'

_He sounds like Legolas as well_. 'I'm Jade,' she answered the elf. 'I feel the way I do about writing because it sharpens our observation of the world around us, and it feels like being a god because we are creating things, and it also makes reading books by other people more enjoyable.'

Legolas was slightly startled by how Jade felt. At Middle Earth, writing was simply passing down tales, not making up new ones, and the latter wasn't as important there as it seemed to be here. Songs, however, were a different matter.

'And how many of the rest of you think the same way Jade does about this?' he asked the class, pretending to recover quickly.

About a quarter of the class raised their hands.

Legolas went on questioning the class about this, but finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang, but before she left, scruffy Jade got a good look at her teacher.

'If it weren't impossible,' she said to sceptic Riley. 'I'd say he _was_ Legolas.'

Cody, who had overheard, guffawed at this. 'Yeah,' he said. 'I believe you!'

'It's the lack of drama in her life,' said Riley. 'I'm sure.'

Finally, once the classroom was empty, Legolas left as well.

---

There's chapter 3, yay! Don't worry, I'm going to make sure this is more centred around Legolas rather than the OCs he teaches, but they're still important in future chapters. R + R. Sorry for the lack of humour in this one!


	4. Capture the Flag: Part 1

Yay! Thanks to everyone for the reviews and stuff. :3 Whee! I included tim tams!

And this Seth isn't the same Seth from Fluffy's Movie, by the way.

Disclaimer is in chapter 1. :3

---

That night, after his first day of teaching, was a night Legolas would never forget.

'So… what's happened?' asked Jade, hanging over the side of the top bunk, looking down on her friend. 'I wasn't listening.'

'You _never_ listen,' sighed Riley in annoyance. 'Anyway, at ten tonight, we've agreed to have a game of modified capture-the-flag with the boys. We're pink, ew, and they're blue.'

'Have we got a flag?' asked Jade.

'Yeah, I made one this afternoon during free time,' said a voice from another bunk. 'Is everyone here participating?'

Almost everyone answered with a 'yes'.

'Who's in charge of the team?' asked someone else.

'Riley is,' answered the girl who had made the flag. Her voice rang out in the quiet darkness of the dormitory.

'Rations?' asked the girl again, Britney.

'S'mee,' said another girl, who was called Bailey. 'I've got tim tams!'

'Ooh, yum!' said Britney.

Alexa, yet another girl, butted in. 'We need to decide who's going to attack and who's going to defend, and we're we'll put the flag.'

'That's for me to decide!' Riley snapped. 'And we need calls as well. Code.'

Seven girls volunteered to defend. 'And the rest of us,' Riley decided. 'Will attack. If you get tired then hang back to defend, but, aside from that, try to attack. And since this is modified, me and the other captain, Seth-whatshisface, have agreed that when we capture someone we keep them in a certain area, our 'jail', until someone comes and touches them all.'

'Do we just have to tag them to get them captured?' asked Jade.

'No, we have to physically lug them to the 'jail', unless they come willingly,' answered Riley. 'Now, calls. We'll hoot.'

'One hoot means someone's sneaking up behind you,' said Perin, another random girl.

'Two hoots means you're going to be ambushed,' said Jade.

'Three hoots means "Go on",' said Riley.

'Four hoots means "Go back",' said Britney.

'Don't go so fast,' said Bailey. 'I can barely keep up!'

Everyone could here her scribbling in a notebook. Since her bed was in a puddle of moonshine, she had long ago been elected to take notes. 'Lessee, four hoots meant "go back", didn't it?'

'Yup,' said Jade.

'Bailey, after about ten minutes of playing start trying to get rations to everyone. One tim tam each.'

'OK, then I'll hand out biscuits if I run out of tim tams,' answered Bailey.

'Five hoots means that Bailey's got food!' said Jade.

'Don't overdo it,' said Riley. 'Should that be all?'

'Where's the base for the flag going to be?' asked Britney.

'Near the shed behind here,' said Riley. 'And our jail has to be far away from that, because otherwise they'll grab the flag. The jail's next to the toilets.'

'Six hoots if you find the enemy's base!' said Jade enthusiastically.

'We need jail keepers,' said Riley.

'I'll be one,' said Britney.

'Ditto,' said Perin.

'It's ten to ten,' said another girl. 'I'll start work on picking the lock on the doors so we can go out. And look out for teachers!'

'One loooong hoot if you get caught by a teacher!' said Jade.

---

Ten minutes later, they spilled outside, dressed in track suits. The girls who were defending went to put the flag out, and the others went in pairs to find the enemies' flag, with the exception of Perin and Britney.

Ten minutes from _that_, Legolas was rudely awakened from sleep by another teacher. 'Everyone's up and about,' the teacher said. 'Pierre, you should help the other teachers get the students.'

'Fine,' he said, starting to speak slightly like a human. 'I shall get changed, then.'

The teacher left the room.

---

'Eep! Um… what was, "I've been captured" again? Ah, screw it.'

'Shut up Jade. You don't need to tell anyone you've been caught, you know.'

'NOOOOOO!'

'Quieten down!' Jade's captor, Jack, looked around to see if anyone on Jade's team had seen or head them.

'What's Jade upset about?' Riley asked another girl, who just shrugged in reply.

'No idea,' she said.

Five hoots echoed through the trees.

'Holy crap!' exclaimed Riley's partner. 'Teachers! Eep!'

'Don't panic,' said Riley. 'We just need to be more stealthy. Keep a lookout, and switch your torch off so the teacher's can't see us.'

---

'Detention!' the teacher barked at the boy. 'Tomorrow at my office! Go back to your dormitory!' He shoved the boy away.

'That was violent towards the boy,' remarked Legolas.

'I noticed, Pierre,' said the other teacher. 'I was the one who did it.'

---

Sorry for shortness. :(


	5. Familiar face

SORRY for not updating in so looooong! I've had real CRAPPY writer's block, so I've found it hard to continue all of my fanfictions. I've either got writer's block for fanfictions, original stories, or both at the same time, and I had wonderful inspiration for original stories!

Sorry for the sudden change of POV. I haven't been able to continue the "Capture the flag" scene. **Sniff **I'm a terrible author sometimes. ;.; It was either no chapter or no more flag.

---

Mr Triplet was in charge of detention, and Jack and Jade was one of the many people caught playing "Capture the flag". The rest of the school obviously had either managed to sneak back to their dorms or were party poopers, one of them being Riley. Of the four teens in their group, she was the only one that had managed to escape. Legolas was helping with supervising.

'Dammit,' muttered Cody. 'I hate this.'

'Cody,' said Mr Triplet sternly. 'Were you talking?'

Cody rolled his eyes and didn't answer.

'Cody?'

'No sir.'

'Good.'

Nobody did anything in detention – not that they were supposed to. Being bored was the punishment, though people could do homework, but nobody wanted to do that, though Jade always brought in an A5 notebook which she hid behind the rest of her books, so it at least looked like she was doing homework.

She was actually writing fanfiction. Legolas/OC fluff, to be precise. She tore the pages out of her notebook in disgust. She was terrible at writing detailed romances.

(Legolas was to later find the pages on the floor and turn pale after reading them.)

'Alright everyone,' said Mr Triplet. 'You may go.'

'Finally,' muttered Jade, as she departed the room ahead of Cody and Aiden. She wasn't in a good mood. After she had been captured she was in the "jail" for half the night – nobody had come to rescue her and neither did anyone else get captured. She was highly miffed with Riley for not coming to her rescue. Riley had not talked to her that night, even when the teachers found Jade and chucked her back into her dormitory, after giving her a detention, of course.

---

'Alright… um… class, can you pile your ass thingies on my desk?'

Jade gave a giggle. 'Do you mean assignments, Mr Noir?'

'Uh,' Legolas gave her a sheepish look. 'Yes.'

There was some giggling in the classroom. Legolas tugged nervously on his shirt (something which he –still- wasn't used to). 'Put them on my desk, please.'

'OK!' screeched Jade. The class thronged forward and put their assignments in an untidy pile. Legolas frowned slightly and straightened them up. Teaching wasn't for him, and glimpsing the occasional picture of him in a locker was scaring him. He needed to get out of Sydney, or whatever they called it. He needed to get back to Middle Earth. He would even go to Moria, if he had no other choice!

The bell rang the second after that, and Legolas grabbed his mountain and darted out of the room as fast as the pens falling out of his pencil case would allow. He almost ended up squashed against the wall – it was lunchtime, and the students were eager to get out. He managed to fight his way through the crowd (princely manners would get you nowhere here), and struggled to get to the front office, where his own locker was. Legolas, being unorganised, had a very messy locker. He had learnt the Teaching Technique, though many students used it too. The Teaching Technique was used often because the lockers were so tiny, and the teachers had so many books. Students had less, so they could fit their books in neatly if they wanted to, but the messy ones used the TT anyway.

Legolas did this:

He opened the locker.

He threw his books in.

He slammed the door shut before the rest of his books (mainly grammar books) could escape and run free on the carpet below.

He leaned against his locker, panting. It served no useful purpose except to help the panter get over the shock of the carnivorous books of doom. They were minions of the One Ring, Legolas was sure. He really wanted to open them, and read them…

'Mr Noir,' somebody said. 'There's someone at the school gate wanting to speak to you.'

Legolas lifted his head. Mr Triplet. He was sure he was being stalked by the person. 'What is his name?' Legolas enquired.

'He won't say,' said Mr Triplet. 'But he says you know him. I thought you didn't know anyone here?'

'I don't,' said Legolas.

'He looks foreign, so he must be from your home country. He certainly looks dirty, but he acts all high and mighty. You'd better see him, he'll probably chuck a wobbly if he stays still any minute longer. He is fond of figeting.'

'Alright,' Legolas nodded, and almost bowed. He was getting used to Sydney-speak, but not to the customs. At least, not as fast.

He walked out of the building, and saw the stranger instantly, standing in rags at the front of the school, watching a group of four people (Jade, Riley, Cody and Aiden) talk about Lord of the Rings. Legolas knew why he was so interested in the subject as soon as the stranger wheeled around to face him.

The stranger was none other than Aragorn.

---

BUAHAHAHAHA! EVIL CLIFFY!

What's even more evil is the fact that my terrible writer's block probably won't permit me to write much interesting plot for a while. -.- It stinks, I know. You'll probably find me lurking in my forum, or thecheeseturkey's, or something, and if you nag me enough I might finish the next chapter, but I've been itching to continue Family Wars.

Til next time!

Bean Da Blob.

(By the way – **READ AND REVIEW**! No flames. You know the rules. Don't like – don't read.)


	6. Confusing Conversations

This chapter was much harder to do than the last. And thanks, Dryad Lady, for the tips! I hope my conversations look better in here, but Legolas's speaking is a mix of modern and formal speak, so he's supposed to look screwy, but the modern human's aren't meant to! Eep!

But they're not in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Ditto 1st chapter.

SO sorry for shortness. It was a small update or none at all.

---

Legolas blinked in confusion. Was this Aragorn, or was it just the way the stranger looked? He had made the mistake of confusing another teacher for Eowyn, and he didn't want to embarrass himself again.

Before Legolas could make either the mistake of calling a stranger Aragorn, or calling Aragorn a stranger, the stranger (or Aragorn) greeted him. 'Legolas!' he said. 'It is good to see you at last!'

'Aragorn?'

'Of course! Who else would you mistake me for?'

'I mistook a maiden here for Eowyn a week ago,' Legolas winced at the memory.

'I see,' nodded Aragorn. 'Where can we talk?'

'Just here,' said Legolas. 'No one listens in here, unlike back home. They have no manners, despite this.'

'I have seen that,' Aragorn shook his head sadly. 'They push, they shove, they interrupt – it is horrible, they are worse than orcs.'

Though Aragorn was speaking seriously Legolas laughed aloud. He had finally met someone he _knew_!

'What are you doing here?' Legolas inquired.

'I heard you had disappeared, thanks to Sauron,' explained Aragorn. 'So I followed.'

'How did you get here?' asked Legolas.

Aragorn winced. 'Please, don't ask.'

'I already have.'

'I'm certainly not telling you.'

'But how can we get back?'

'I actually have no idea.'

Legolas nearly groaned aloud, but the manners he had retained from Middle Earth prevented this. 'How are you going to mix yourself in here?'

Aragorn frowned. 'Your speaking has changed,' he noted. 'But, nevertheless, I shall answer – I will follow your example and be a crazy, nutty teacher as well.'

'You need a degree.'

'A what?'

'A little piece of paper that says you're really experienced in this line of work.'

'Can't we just write the paper?'

'Calligraphy?'

'What?'

'Fancy writing,' explained Legolas. 'We use it back home, that's what the people here call it. Anyway, if we scribble an authentic looking signature – '

'Come again?'

'Like a seal. Anyway, if we do that, they should accept you. What would you like to teach?'

'Elvish.'

'What, for Tolkien? Um, sorry, I mean you could probably do that as extra curriculum or something.'

'_What_, Legolas, are you on about?'

'I mean that there is no actual degree for that. Maybe you can just tell the head teacher that you are fluent in Tolkien's language.'

'_What_?'

'Believe it or not, there is a book and a movie about us,' Legolas bristled slightly as he mentioned this. 'There's plenty of you dreaming about Arwen in there.'

Aragorn actually blushed.

'Come on,' said Legolas. 'To the front office!'


End file.
